This invention relates generally to web pages and particularly to markup languages utilized in connection with the Internet.
In conventional markup languages such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) a variety of different graphical and textual displays may be created. Thus, a wide variety of web page formats may be developed using markup languages. The markup language on a server creates a web page that may be viewed on a client using an application called a browser. The client is a processor-based system such as a desktop computer.
Other applications on the user's processor-based system generally do not operate through the browser or use markup languages. Thus, interaction between a markup language document and a non-browser application running on the same processor-based system is relatively limited.
However, generally, there is no way to locate specific features within the code of a markup language document and extract that code for use in other applications. This would be useful since a wide variety of information is available over the Internet which is not readily incorporated from the Internet into other applications such as word processing applications, calendars, electronic mail, address books, tuning and recording television programs, playing video or audio.
Thus, there is a need for a way to locate particular types of material within markup language documents and to use that material in non-browser applications running on the same processor-based system.